


Friday Night

by telera



Series: Ed and Sam's D/s universe [3]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Enemas, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Sam's feelings about enemas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> These stories do not follow any chronological order- they can be read independently.

SAM

It kills me, everytime he does it. And that's usually once a week. He says it's to keep me in line, like the maintenance spankings. But I hate it, and that's why I think he likes it so much.

Bathrooms have doors for a reason. I mean, not even long time spouses will do anything with an open door. A bathroom is a private thing, so private and intimate- maybe that's why Ed enjoys invading it so much. But there are no locked doors for him, in my body or in my mind. It's frightening sometimes.

I try to slip into subspace when the Friday night enema arrives, but I never succeed. I need to be reasonably excited for that, and Ed makes sure I'm not. He switches on the lights of the bathroom to full intensity, I'm naked and cold, and I have to watch as he prepares everything. He is so meticulous and practiced in his moves I think he could prepare it all with his eyes closed. But I'm the one who gets blindfolded. Ed wants me to feel it with no external distractions.

No matter how many times I've been here, I hate it all. The kneeling in the bathtub, the burn, the pressure. I want to beg the moment it begins, but if I do Ed will make it last longer. So I hold it and squirm and he makes it ten minutes past the point where I thought I couldn't take it anymore.

The aftermath is always rewarding. Ed makes sure of that. He takes me to bed, tucks me in, spoons behind me and kisses me until I fall asleep. It's tender and sweet, but my eyes prickle with tears.

Seven days til next Friday.

 

ED

The water gets where I can't go. Sure, I can fuck Sam, possess his body in a very intimate way. But there is a simplicity in an enema that kills me everytime I prepare one. I mean, you drink a glass of water, and that's fine. But if you try to make your body accept that very same glass of water in another way, it rebels. Your body will fight the water out, with quite a painful struggle. I love to make Sam accept something which works against his body. It's good training.

So I decided Friday night would be enema night. I chose Friday for a reason, of course. Sam's tense and upset after too much work at ENCOM, and too prone to go back to his old bratish ways for the weekend. I didn't mind at first. I've always enjoyed a good flogging, but an enema achieves such a deep surrender in so little time. It's fun. And practical. Of course I love it.

I bought the kit on an eBay auction. It's from the late forties, sturdy and imposing, not like the flimsy plastic stuff they sell today. If you're going to train your sub, do it right. I don't believe in making things easy. On the contrary. If it's going to be a painful, dreaded moment, then worse is better.

I don't get off on it. But it's necessary for Sam. He needs to learn to give up what little control he has over his own body, so I drag it out until I'm short of a minute of really hurting him. Then the aftercare is long and loving, because he makes me so proud, everytime he takes it for me. To please me. It's the ultimate turn on, and I can't wait for next Friday night to arrive.


End file.
